Oh, what a beautiful morning!
by Waterfall
Summary: Just an ordinary morning with the Snapes...


Disclaimer: I own nothing… 

A/N: This is an answer to WIKTT's 'Celebrate Languages Challenge'. It was written in a rush, and is my first SS/HG fic, but I'll post it anyway.   
The fic had to contain a few pre-determined elements: Green socks, purple underwear, a raised eyebrow, toothpaste, someone singing, and leather.   
In addition to this it also had to contain the sentences: "Is that appropriate to do in public?", "How many first years does it take to brew…", and "I never saw anyone look so…"   
I have taken the freedom to change the tense of one sentence, but except from that I think I've stuck to the list. 

Thanks to my betas: aurora borealis, Fata Morgana and Vin.   
  
  


**Oh, what a beautiful morning!**   
**by Waterfall**

Severus woke to the sound of song. It was an old Muggle-song named 'Singing in the Rain'. The melody wasn't always on cue, and most of the words were switched with 'la's, but he still thought that it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.   
_Hermione is obviously in a good mood today._   
The thought of what the two of them could have time to do before breakfast made him smile, and he stretched slowly. Various muscle groups complained loudly at the effort.   
_I'm starting to get to old for this, but... it's worth it._   
He smiled again at the thought, and pictured her face the way it had looked last evening.   
_So beautiful - and she's all mine! My wife..._

After a month he still hadn't grown accustomed to the thought, and he had to make an effort not to grin like an idiot any time anyone mentioned their wedding. They had taken a long time in getting where they were now, and gone through more than anyone should have had to make it. Even though none of them had realised it at the time it had started already during the battle against Voldemort. Their intense co-operation had gradually evolved into something more, until it had been to late to back out... He was lucky to have had her there to support him.__

_I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been there, if she had given up on me._   
He was the one that had had most problems on the way. It had never been easy for Snape to interact with others, or to trust them. His life had been a single enormous lie... until _she _rushed into it. Even then it had been difficult, and it had taken him two years before he finally realised that it wasn't his imagination, that the whole thing wasn't some kind of elaborate joke. The night he understood that he had proposed to her on the spot, and she had said yes... 

The woman that all his thoughts centred on came out of the bathroom, only dressed in purple underwear and a towel twined around her hair.   
"Good morning!"   
He mumbled something that might have been an answer, and sat up.   
"Grumpy so early in the morning?" she asked with an annoyingly cheerful voice.   
"Stiff."   
A naughty smile appeared on her face, and she sat down next to him. He seized the opportunity to steal a kiss, something that she didn't mind at all.   
"It was an experience to brush my teeth this morning." She leaned forwards, and whispered in his ear. "I'll never view toothpaste in the same way again..."   
Her words called forth a very clear picture from the night before, and he laughed low and silkily.   
"I am looking forwards to the experience."   
"Mhmm..." 

Ten minutes later Hermione happened to look at the alarm clock.   
"Severus..."   
"Hm?"   
"We'll miss breakfast."   
"Who... cares about... breakfast?"   
His question was emphasised by the kisses he spread down her neck, and she sighed.   
"Maybe you can live off toothpaste, but I can't."   
He opened his mouth to retort, but she stopped him with a kiss before he could say anything.   
_She wins too many discussions this way..._

Before he could put his arms around her she slipped out of bed and pulled the covers with her.   
"Hey!"   
"Come on, breakfast is waiting!"   
He got up with a suffering expression on his face, and snatched a pair of socks from the chest of drawers on his way to the bathroom. It wasn't until he came back out that Hermione noticed which socks he had taken.   
"Are you going to wear _those_?"   
"Do you mind?"   
She didn't answer, just snorted in disgust and scowled at his feet.   
"They were a gift," he defended himself. "It is common courtesy to wear them."   
"Nonsense. You love those socks."   
"And what if I do?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing wrong with the Head of Slytherin walking around in dark green Slytherin socks. Besides, you are the only one who gets to see me in such an... undressed... state."   
"Yes dear," she laughed. "I'm the only one who gets to see you without your shoes on, I know."   
"You know what I mean."   
She laughed again, and pulled her brush through her hair a last time while he put on his solid leather boots - a necessity in a profession where the floor regularly was eaten up by corroding potions. 

A few minutes later they were heading towards the Great Hall. They could walk in peace, since Snape was sending cold looks towards everyone who came close.   
"You're terribly grumpy when you've got up in the morning, Severus, do you know?"   
"As opposed to you, you mean? Only lack of coffee."   
They walked in silence for a little while, before Snape spoke again.   
"Do you know how many first years it takes to brew a forgetfulness potion?"   
"No idea."   
Hermione looked at him, confused.   
"Too many," he snarled, and a smile spread in Hermione's face.   
"You're having the first years after breakfast, aren't you? No wonder you're grumpy - poor thing..."   
They had stopped now, and he took advantage of the situation by putting his arms around her waist.   
_It's not right of me to angle for sympathy like this,_ he reflected while he buried his face in her hair and breathed in the smell of her. He still had a hard time going to others for help - even harder to understand that someone actually _wanted_ to help him - and he didn't feel entirely comfortable when he did so. Even if it was just a little thing, and even if it was just an excuse to touch her... 

The thought disappeared as she lifted her head and kissed him, and he let his hands slide up her back.   
"Shall I tell you something?" she asked softly and a bit teasingly as she slipped her hands underneath his cloak. It was obvious that she wanted to make him feel better, and he let her.   
"What is it?" he whispered in her ear, and smiled as he felt a small shiver pass through her.   
"I've never seen anyone look so sexy while wearing green socks."   
It was the absolutely last thing he expected to hear, and before he could collect himself after the surprising comment she pulled him downwards and gave him a new kiss. He willingly let himself be kissed, and dragged a finger down her spine as a revenge - he knew that she was terribly ticklish. 

It took some time before he discovered the person standing next to them.   
"As much as I hate to interrupt… is that appropriate to do in public?"   
They sprang apart like two students caught red-handed behind the greenhouses. Hermione blushed, while Snape only scowled.   
"I am heading towards certain death, Albus. Do you deny me a last kiss?"   
"Ah… the first years after breakfast, I presume?" Dumbledores eyes twinkled merrily, and he gave Snape an encouraging pat on his back. "Then I suppose the only thing to do is to wish you good luck."   
Hermione uttered a sound that could have been either a cough or a giggle, and Dumbledore winked at her before he continued down the corridor. He left behind a stunned Snape and a laughing Hermione.   
"Newlyweds…" they heard him chuckle.   
  


That's it! Hope you liked it - this probably isn't my last SS/HG fic. (Although it may take a while until I write another…)   
Shade and sweet water,   
Waterfall   
  



End file.
